


You And I Are Here Now

by distraughtlover



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: All of their moments together have led to this.





	You And I Are Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop smiling from the series finale of Andi Mack :) Tyrus is together! 
> 
> Some of the dialogue is borrowed from the final episode, and those words do not belong to me.

Somehow, they both knew things would end up this way. 

Cyrus spots TJ out in the courtyard and walks over to him. The other boy notices him and instantly smiles. Cyrus is incapable of ignoring how his heart skips a few beats, which is what always happens when he’s around TJ.

They sit together on a wooden bench facing each other. It’s still cold outside, but neither of them minds the weather. The fire pit flickers with flames that glow warmly. The party behind them almost seems silent, like they’re the only two people in the world. Cyrus would be lying if he hadn’t imagined that thought once or twice before. But he’s kept himself from thinking like that because of current circumstances. 

And then out of nowhere TJ tells Cyrus that Kira is gone, out of the picture. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Cyrus says, trying to be a good friend, even if it hurts. He only wants what’s best for TJ, even if it meant not being involved in his life as someone who was special. 

“Don’t be. She wanted me to choose between you and her. Friends don’t do that to each other,” TJ replies back, needing Cyrus to know that everything is ok between them. He’s already thinking of ways on how to apologize to Cyrus, to let him know how truly sorry he is for his recent behavior. 

It is silent for a couple of beats between them. Cyrus worries for a second that things might not go back to normal with them. He doesn’t think he would be able to handle that. And then they begin talking again because that’s how easy it is with them. Returning back to their normal is utterly relieving. Cyrus knows he doesn’t have anything to worry about. And then a thought occurs to Cyrus because of its surprising nature. 

“I can’t believe you play piano. There’s still so many things I don’t know about you,” Cyrus remarks, excited at the idea of finding out more about someone he cares for. 

“Like what?” TJ asks. He feels a yearning to tell the other boy everything about himself. He hopes that chance will come soon. 

Cyrus thinks for a second and realizes something he’s always been curious about. He figures now is as any good of a time to ask. 

“What does ‘TJ’ stand for?” 

TJ knew he would be asked that question eventually by Cyrus. He feels ready to tell the other boy what his full name is. He’s never even thought of letting someone else know but Cyrus. Looking at the other boy, TJ grabs a breath and tells him. When Cyrus asks if that’s the truth, TJ is scared of what the boy beside him might do or say. He knows it’s just a name, but the thought of Cyrus not being around him is terrifying. 

“That’s a great name, I love that name!” Cyrus exclaims happily. TJ feels utterly relieved that someone he cares about is ok with his strange, yet unique name. He gets lost for a moment in the brightness of Cyrus’ eyes. 

And then the silence comes back. They’re both waiting for something to happen, something that they both want. And now it’s impossible to avoid. But neither of them would ever want to run away from what might come next. It is too important to push down. 

“Is there anything else you want to know?” TJ asks, almost hesitantly. And suddenly he is tired of waiting, of not acting. His right hand starts reaching for Cyrus’ left hand. His heart is threatening to beat out of his chest. But this is what he wants. This is the only thing he has ever wanted since meeting Cyrus. 

“Is there something else you want to tell me?” Cyrus asks. He notices TJ’s hand moving slowly toward his own. He’s never desired anything more than this moment right now. He can’t believe it’s actually starting to happen. The thought of living inside a dream had always seemed like an impossibility, but here he is experiencing it. 

“Yeah,” TJ says, nearly breathless. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

Cyrus nods, smiles gently. “Yes.”

They can look nowhere else but at each other. They both give out shy grins to one another. Because they know. 

And then TJ closes his hand into Cyrus’. 

And suddenly every single thing makes sense. As they hold hands, they each breathe out sighs of relief and smile at each other. They’re close together on the bench. Cyrus briefly wonders if TJ can hear how loud his heart is thumping in this moment. TJ thinks the same thing. 

It’s really finally happening. All that they’ve dreamed about is coming to life. And the way their hands fit together is wonderful and breathtaking. Neither of them can believe that holding hands is enough. It’s perfect like this.

Almost. 

Cyrus chooses not to wait a second longer and leans forward. He has to take the risk, he has to do it for himself. He plants a soft kiss against TJ’s cheek. When he sits back, TJ looks at him in awe and soft adoration. Cyrus thinks about all the time they’ve spent together, how their relationship has grown. To him, it only makes sense that they’re now here. 

TJ is still looking at him, almost intently. Cyrus starts to doubt himself and whether he made the right decision or not. He’s really hoping he hasn’t just ruined something that could have been amazing. 

TJ leans toward Cyrus. And then he kisses Cyrus completely. 

The world pauses around them as their lips meet. Both of them realize what it means to feel alive. They’ve finally got this. Each boy feels a powerful flutter in their chest, one that threatens to overwhelm them in the best possible way. And it’s incredible how everything keeps making sense, the same impact of it never ending. 

They pull away. They’re still holding hands. And they’ve got the brightest smiles on their faces. TJ and Cyrus feel like they could stay this way forever. 

And there’s more than just a strong possibility it’ll stay like that for good.


End file.
